


Cruel Summer

by LavenderSana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cruel Summer, F/M, Manga & Anime, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSana/pseuds/LavenderSana
Summary: Kanna's summer was supposed to be bleak. Stuck attending summer school and working a job, she expected it to be boring. Until she crosses paths with a vacationer, and things change. But for better, or for worse?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Dear gosh, I have no clue what I'm doing right now. Lol. I just started listening to Taylor Swift and was like YES! Let's do this, let's write a story based on this! So, here we are! A story.... I guess. We'll see.

_"It's a cruel summer with you."_

My headphones blast through various summer songs I picked to try and make my summer more interesting. Even if it was just in my head. Stupid school, stupid job. Most people who spend they're summer at a beach are hear to have fun. Not to suffer from an unfair life. 

_Ding. Ding._

I rip them off in case if the person who just came into the store was my boss. Letting out a sigh of relief, I stare at the guy who just walked in. Another teenager, living they're summer dream. Just looking at him, I can assume he's got a girlfriend, and is probably into some sports. He turns around and catches me glaring at him. 

"Uh, can I help you!" I quickly blurt, shoving my headphones out of his view. 

"Yeah, do ya'll sell sunscreen?" I look up and down at his toned skin, it's not like sunscreen would make much of a difference for him. He's already as tanned as a rotisserie chicken, it's not like he has a fair complexation to keep up. 

Rubbing my head I reply, "Yeah we do, over in that corner are all your beach essentials."

"Thanks." He turned away from me and headed to the corner. 

In the back of my mind, although I told myself not to think things like that, I couldn't help but think, that my summer was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter! Honest to God, I'm just messing around with this, just want this to be a fun fanfic for me. Soooo....


End file.
